Twin Terrors of the Old
by BookButterfly11
Summary: Anna and Ailee (that's ay-lee) are like any other young demigods who don't know they are demigods. When they are attacked (they are twelve, and twins), one is taken to New Rome, the other to Camp Half-Blood. Their lives, training, possible reunion, etc. May include PJO and/or HoO spoilers. Takes place 20 years after BoO ends. *CHECK PROFILE FOR REWRITTEN VERSION!*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction about Ailee and Anna, twin girls. They and any of their family, friends, etc. who are not in PJO are my own characters. Anyone who comes up who was actually mentioned by Rick Riordan does not belong to me (sadly). This story is set about twenty years in the future, from when BoO ended. **

PROLOGUE

"Ailee!" yelled Anna. "How slow can you get? Come on, we're already twelve minutes behind schedule. All you have to do is pick out a T-shirt! Last I checked that should only take five seconds! Or maybe you have no clean T-shirts left? I wouldn't be shocked. Every time we have spaghetti for dinner it looks like you've been through a knife fight. _Though that might not be so far off either!"_

"All right, all right," Ailee said, appearing at the top of the stairs. She lightly dashed down a few steps, then jumped and landed, somersaulting into a standing position in front of Anna. It was all totally silent. "Geez, Annie, what are you trying to do, reincarnate Shakespeare? His plays are horrible, don't do it. And the names…" She visibly shuddered. "_Moth?_ Even for such an ugly girl, who could be that mean?"

"Like that wasn't a monologue too," Anna scowled. "And Moth is _not _ugly. She's awesome!"

"Yeah, well, compared to _Cobweb_, _Moth_ is like, I don't know, mind-blowingly normal," Ailee said dismissively. She brushed past Anna. "Chop chop! Who's dawdling now?"

Rolling her eyes, and muttering something under her breath about "the twisted psychopath that is my excuse for a sister", Anna grudgingly followed Ailee.

As the girls crossed the expansive lawn, the wind suddenly picked up. Anna's long hair was whipped behind her, and the Frisbee Ailee had been carelessly flinging around soared off into the distance.

"_What is going on?" _Anna yelled to Ailee. Both girls were crouching on the grass, trying futilely to get out of the wind. It was so loud and powerful they could barely hear each other's shouts. It was all they could do not to get blown away themselves.

_"I have no idea!" _Ailee screamed. She crawled towards Anna and they grabbed hands. Anna squeezed her eyes shut. Ailee kept hers open, searching the area around them for the source of the uproar, but she found nothing. Finally it became too much for her and she let her stinging eyes close. Instantly all went silent, and Ailee lost consciousness.

**Hope you liked it! Review if you'd care to (hopefully you ****_will_**** care to). Smileyfaces! :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, thank you so much for the reviews! All the authors whose stories I read say they love getting reviews…but I never actually understood how awesome they were UNTIL I GOT ONE! Or rather, three. And this story has been up for, like, three hours. You guys who reviewed ROCK! And here are your replies.**

**ThespianKid: Thanks for the advice. Actually, I'm really proud of myself for not going all, "There were ten kids and they had blah-blah-blah hair and blah-blah-blah eyes and they married so-and-so and they each had ten more kids and here are their hair colors, eye colors, and middle names, the end." A lot of my stories turn out like that. Actually, 99.9% of the time there are 18 kids instead of just ten. (Not kidding. I had a whole notebook and I was obsessed for like a year. I'm a weirdo.) But yeah, I had basically forgotten about that. Don't worry. It will happen in this chapter…I think. Oh, and ThespianKid, thank you so much for the favorite! A gazillion smileyfaces for you!**

**hm123: If you want, I'd love some pointers, thank you! Also, I saw you reviewed my other story. Which is much worse than this one. I'm still not sure why I ever considered it good enough quality to post. The whole thing looked so much longer in Word…but thank you anyways! You are very much awesome!**

**Qoheleth: Well, I got it from ****_A Midsummer Night's Dream_****. From what I skimmed over on the Internet and what happens in ****_The Sisters Grimm_**** (Michael Buckley, I finished the whole series in a few days after shunning it for years), she's a fairy who waits on Titania (is that right?) and is betrothed to Puck in the series. She's not very nice but then, I've never actually read/seen/watched ****_Midsummer_**** or any other Shakespeare, so you could tell me she's actually a crazy pink monkey with a Mohawk and I would have to believe you. Except I don't really think they had Mohawks in Shakespeare's time, so that would just be weird. Thank you for the comment, though. You're probably right. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review (goes for all you people who reviewed, or anyone who just read)! YOU DESERVE A MILLION SMILEYFACES! THANK YOU!**

**And now—onward, to our story! *strikes totally ridiculous pose with even worse face* (does not care for a longer description, use your imagination)**

Chapter 2

_Lupa ran swiftly through forests and jumped over rivers. She dodged cars and navigated busy streets. She poured all her speed into her run. She reached the clearing just as her fellow leader stepped inside._

_Chiron inclined his head towards Lupa. "Lupa," he said respectfully. The pair stared down at the two girls lying on the forest floor, unconscious. The one on the left had chin-length hair, while the other had long hair that almost reached her waist. Their hair was straight and dark. They had olive skin and straight noses, but if you could see beneath their eyelids one had electric green eyes and the other had dark-chocolate brown._

I will take that one_, Lupa said decisively, growling slightly. _She has need of order.

_"Well then." Chiron's tone was light, but his eyes were wary. "I will be off."_

_Lupa gave a small bow, then picked up the girl with short hair and ran off. Chiron sighed deeply. "Let us hope we have chosen wisely," he murmured, staring intensely at the other girl…_

ANNA

Anna woke early. She soundlessly slipped out of her sleeping bag and dashed out of the cabin, breathing deeply. Anna hated confined spaces, and after every night in the Hermes cabin for unclaimed demigods, she found that she needed some air.

"Hey," came the voice.

Anna smiled, her cheeks dimpling, and dropped down beside Stewart. He handed her an apple, and she bit into it. "Thanks," she said, mouth stuffed. After swallowing, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "But why does everything you bring have to be so _healthy_?"

Stewart's plump cheeks turned pink. "Well," he said indignantly, "Studies show that healthy breakfasts impact your whole day! And I can't help but think…you know…it might help."

Anna's eyes filled, and her chest ached. "Thanks, Stu. I owe you one," she said softly.

Stewart grew a sly expression, and his eyes gleamed. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go play Pac Man! Maybe I'll unlock Leo's _Idiot Mode_," he said reverently, eyes glazing over just thinking about it.

Anna groaned. "Anything…anything but that. I _hate_ video games, especially Pac Man. It's idiotic! Why would you want to chase the cherries?"

This snapped Stewart out of his reverie. "Anna!" he said, shocked. "You don't _chase the cherries!_ Haven't I told you this before? You have to…" Here he launched into a detailed description of the game, not omitting anything.

Anna did a light facepalm. "Why do I even bother?" she bemoaned. "it's a totally reasonable assumption. Geez, you act like I said the sky is green…"

Suddenly she realized Stewart had gone silent. His face was white. "Anna…," he whispered. "_Look."_

Anna looked around, not seeing anything. "Wha…?" she started. Stewart only pointed up.

It was almost gone, but she glanced up quickly enough to catch the fading helm of darkness. She had been claimed. She was a daughter of Hades.

**So sorry, I can't remember whether I read about Idiot Mode in the real PJO or in a fanfic. If it was a fanfic, thanks for the inspiration and I am sorry about stealing your stuff! If it was PJO, well then: Disclaimer-I don't own PJO! (obviously) Review if you want, I love getting them! Thank you for reading, even if you totally, utterly hated it. And if you feel like saying so, go ahead, just say why. Thank you, thank you! *bows to audience, who is applauding* :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear I'm spoiling you people. I published this story and added two chapters and now I'm adding a third and it's only been two days! Well, all I can say is, don't get used to it. In case you hadn't noticed, it is no longer the weekend and my cruel teacher has given me *gasp* homework! *sob* But don't worry. I'll keep writing. And I can tell you now I will have no shortage of cliffhangers. *evil grin* I like torturing you people. Cheers, and enjoy!**

AILEE

Ailee woke with the sun. She walked calmly out of her bunk, letting her heartbeat return to normal, clenching her fists to stop her hands shaking. Every night the dreams terrorized her. Every night the monsters chased her. There was no escape.

Ailee shivered and began to run. That was the only way to rid her mind of the dreams. _Run, run, run, run_. Her feet pounded on the dirt, taking a path she knew by heart. Soon she arrived in the town, at Louie's bakery.

This was her refuge. When she first arrived here, as a scared girl with no memory, she had found this shop and Louie had taken her under his wing, letting her help him bake and serve customers. Though it had only been a month, now her life was very different. But she still came here. As long as the dreams stayed, she would visit.

"Hey, Jack," she called, referring to Jack Steiner, Louie's son.

"Hi!" came the faint reply from the kitchen. A few seconds later, and a tall teenager covered head-to-toe in flour jogged out. "You're early," he remarked, leaning casually on the counter.

Ailee's heart beat just a tiny bit faster, and her palms were sweaty. She was relatively sure it had nothing to do with the nightmares. "You're floury," she replied, voice hiding any evidence of her nerves. It was one of Ailee's favorite things about herself. Her voice gave her a mask to hide behind when she needed it. It bought her some time, and made her look stronger. A thing that was much needed in New Rome.

"Ailee," Jack said, snapping her out of her daze. "You're the cashier today, 'kay? I'll be in the back if you need me."

Ailee rolled her eyes. "Which I obviously won't. Floury people aren't good for business! You look like the Abominable Snowman."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "The what?"

It was like someone had punched her in the stomach. A cruel, swift reminder of the thing that plagued her most. "I don't know," she whispered, feeling helpless.

Jack's face softened. "Hey, it's okay. Your memory will come back, promise. It's just temporary."

Ailee sat down in one of the chairs and buried her face in her hands. "But the last time anything like this happened was Percy Jackson and Jason Grace."

"Yeah, and they got their memories back. It's okay, 'lee. It'll be fine. Oh darn it; I got flour all over your shirt."

Ailee gave a weak laugh and stood up. "I'm good now," she said, face flaming. "Uh, thanks," she added awkwardly. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Jack gave her his lopsided grin and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. "Anytime, Ailee."

She slumped inwardly. He wasn't using her nickname anymore. She still gave him a brilliant grin as she exited the shop, though. "And when I come back, that four better be gone, Steiner!"

**I hope you liked it! As always, reviews are appreciated. I'll probably update either later tonight or tomorrow afternoon or evening. Thank you, my lovelies! Don't forget to drink blue Coke and if you get hurt, eat some ambrosia. It'll either heal you or burn you to ashes!**

**Okay, thank you to DryParatroopa for paying more attention to my story than I do! I reposted chapters 3-6 because of my biggest dumb blonde moment EVER. So, you might want to go back here...you know what, I'll post something in Chapter 7 where people will actually read it. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people! Good to see you. Well, I can't actually see you, but oh well. Hopefully you're reading this. I needed to tell you that I don't know when I'll be able to update a real chapter, because Tuesdays are my busiest days. I have orchestra right after school until 4, then another orchestra right after that so I get no break, then I get home at, like, 8. And I still have to eat and do homework and go to bed at a reasonable hour. Those are my excuses. Anyways, here's this short thing. **

**Oh, and in response to DryParatroopa: It has happened (though I don't know if they were still considered twins—I read it in ****_Ripley's Believe It or Not_****. They have some weird stuff in there…), and don't worry, that will get explained. You'll have to wait. ****L**** But thank you for reading! YOU'RE MY FOURTH REVIEWER! I don't know if that's a big deal for you or anything, but IT'S A BIG DEAL FOR ME! *happy dance* YAY!**

**Enjoy! And, let's see…anything else I need to tell you? No, we're good! Read on!**

_Percy stepped outside for a moment, relishing a short break from his kids. Even though they were supposed to be on vacation, Percy and Annabeth had their hands full._

_He looked to the sea. It was wild and gray, the waves crashing angrily against the cliffs. The earth rumbled. More people had died this week than ever before. But the sky was clear and tranquil, a serene blue. It looked so out of place with the scene, Percy wanted to laugh._

_But when a child's cry came from inside the house, Percy ran his fingers through his hair and jogged indoors, the incident pushed from his mind. _

_And on either side of the country, trouble was brewing, with two girls smack in the middle._

**Hope you liked it, and that the 'smack in the middle' part wasn't confusing. They're still at their respective camps…for now. Don't forget to drink your nectar! If you get it from flowers it won't cause you to disintegrate. I think.**

**Geez, this is short. Don't worry, there'll be more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovelies! Here is another chapter for you. But first: responses to reviews! (And if you want to read the reviews, I have, like, five, so it shouldn't take you long.)**

**In response to ThespianKid's second review: Your tips are so helpful! Yeah, I might try to claim they're identical—you can yell at me, it's okay. But only if I forget! The green eyes belong to the one with the short hair, Ailee. (I'll try to mention that in the story.) And yeah, I know you cannot actually see beneath eyelids, I think I used the word _if_…I think. Chapter length…well, I sort of crushed that when I published that last one…but it should get better, and I will work on describing Stewart, and Jack. I always imagined Stewart sort of stocky. Is that going against the whole healthy-person thing? Hope not.**

**In response to techy: First of all, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING CHAPTER 4! You're the first to do that. Second of all, I have two responses to your question. One, read my Chapter 4 response to DryParatroopa. Two, you people are getting ahead of me. I NEED TIME AND IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED! (Hopefully…) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Anyways, enjoy! And, I'm sorry about the short chapters. It's really slow right now, hopefully it'll get better. ****J**

ANNA

Anna sat at the campfire and stared at the flickering flames. They burned high, about fifteen feet, and glowed orange, flickering gold every now and then. The campers sat together, a purple T-shirt jumping out among a sea of orange. _Exchange campers from Camp Jupiter_, Chiron had told her. The name Camp Jupiter had given her a shivery feeling down her spine, like she was supposed to remember something about it.

_Remember_. The word alone made Anna want to punch something. Ever since she had first arrived…Anna's eyes glazed over and she thought of when she had woken…

_She felt fine. That was the scary part. She had this idea that when she woke up, she was supposed to be hurting. But she felt fine. Great, actually, like she could jump up and sprint a marathon or two._

_So, she should open her eyes, right? That was the next course of action. You wake up, you open your eyes. But she found she couldn't move, until something gooey and warm was shoveled into her mouth, and she regained the ability to function._

_She sat bolt upright, startling the person feeding her—some creep with eyes all over his body. She shrieked and scrambled out of bed, crouching near the door. She probably looked like some kind of wild animal, she realized later. _

_A clopping sound, like hooves on wood, startled her. In trotted a man. Trotted. His upper, human, half was attached neatly onto a magnificent stallion's body. She shivered. If she pinched herself, would she wake up?_

_But the man-horse's voice was kind. "My dear," he said. "You must be confused."_

_"What are you?" she burst out. Not who. What._

_"A centaur, my dear. Surely you recall? You are twelve years old. Your name is Anna Thyme. Surely you've studied Greek mythology by now?"_

_Oh. Her name was Anna. It was all flooding back now; she had lived in _ with her family: _, _, and _. She frowned and tried again. Nothing. She remembered…nothing. Sure, she could function. Breathe, eat, sleep, move. And she could remember stuff like what her favorite color was. But if you asked her when she decided that? Nope._

_"What…," Anna tried to find words. "I…I can't…I…" She could feel a lump in her throat. The frustration and fear and sadness were all building up now._

_The centaur's voice brought her back. "Anna, don't worry about that for now. Just follow me."_

_She did. As they walked, the centaur explained. Greek myths were real. He was Chiron. She was a demigod, a child of a god and a mortal. They didn't know who her godly parent was, not even if it was her father or her mother._

_Anna had accepted it all. Silently, without complaint. It filled a void she had never known existed, somehow. But when Chiron mentioned that they didn't know if her godly parent was her mother or father, Anna jerked to a halt. "My mother," she said, her voice scratchy. "My mother was hum—mortal."_

_Chiron's eyes looked…she didn't know how they looked. There was some deep emotion there. Pity? Fear? Both? She couldn't tell. "Maybe," he said, not trying to placate her. Wanting to, she could tell, but not. "We really don't know, until you're claimed. Maybe tonight. At the campfire."_

_He had shown her to the Hermes cabin, where she had quickly learned to keep her few possessions to herself. She had nothing from her old life. Nothing. Now she had a leather cord, three Camp Half-Blood T-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a pair of khaki shorts, and some basic toiletries. That was it._

_But now it had been month. It was one month to the day that she had woken up in that infirmary. And, as she had learned while eavesdropping on two satyrs in the strawberry fields, she was an unusual case. The gods had gotten better. Not that much better, but a reasonable description would be that she was the only non-Hermes kid in the Hermes cabin. Then again, she could tell and live in the Hades cabin…But she would be such an outcast. No, she would stay "unclaimed" and maybe it would turn out to be a mistake…She felt guilty even thinking that, but could you really blame her? _

_She suddenly felt dizzy, and the darkness melted away. Her flashback was over._

Anna opened her eyes, and everything was as it had been. No time had passed at all. It was as if she had blinked. She hadn't told Stewart about her flashbacks. Chiron had explained—or rather, she had eavesdropped on him telling a satyr—that flashbacks came with memory loss that would stay for a while. He didn't elaborate further.

Suddenly the amphitheater went silent, a hush falling over the campers. A tall figure in a dark dress stood in the fire. She didn't burn, however. Anna could see a small girl sitting by the hearth, eyes closed in concentration. Embers on the side of the fire were arranged to spell a word. Anna could read it. It read _cool_: δροσερός. Ancient Greek. Anna's mind clicked. The embers somehow controlled the temperature of the fire, which meant the girl must be a goddess. Hestia. Goddess of the hearth, she remembered from her lessons on Greek history with a daughter of Athena, Jennifer.

The goddess hovering over the flames suddenly spoke, catching Anna's attention. _"ξεχνάμε," _she murmured. _Forget_, Anna's mind told her. She waved her hand, and mist obscured all the campers' faces—except Anna's. The goddess turned to face her. "You," she said silkily. "You will need to remember."

"Why?" Anna asked, shocked at her own audacity and at the fact she had said that out loud.

Hecate gave her a small smile. "I cannot tell you, young one. I act on one god's orders. But…" She tilted her head, as if she was trying to get water out of her ear. "Hmm. Well. I must apologize. I mean no harm. You are destined for great things, Anna Thyme. Do not fear me." And Anna was plunged into darkness.

**Well, I hope you liked it! As always, I love reviews! Hope you liked it! Hm, I said that twice. I'm weird. And yes, the Ancient Greek is real, actual Greek. Google is amazing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening, readers. Um, Chapter 5 is looking kind of wacko right now, I took it down and reposted but just in case it didn't work, I am sorry, I have no idea why it is doing that. Then again, if it's still doing that on Chapter 5 this is probably all loopy too. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING and I apologize for the inconvenience. **

**Um, no new reviews (boo-hoo, sad writer) so we can go right onto the story! Oh yeah, I just wanted to say that I hope Anna and Ailee's chapters aren't too similar, I'm trying not to let it happen, but, yeah. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Happy reading!**

**Wait. I just checked again and THE STORY IS FIXED! SCORE! THANK YOU, HERMES AND/OR THE GOD OF FIXING WEIRD THINGS ON COMPUTERS! YOU ARE AWESOME, WHOEVER YOU ARE! So y'all can just ignore that "chapter 5 is wacko" nonsense up there. It has no purpose! *gleeful dance***

AILEE

**Drat, I just realized I have no clue how Roman campers get claimed. Any ideas, anyone? Or would…hold on…idea is coming…all right, problem solved! Hope you like my solution! *evil cackle***

AILEE

Ailee lay on the hill, staring at the sky. The grass tickled her feet—she had removed her shoes. Against protocol, but whatever. Ailee had always been a pro at breaking rules, even before she came here. For instance, in third grade she had…

"Ugh!" Ailee cried. She was so frustrated, she felt like smashing something. Preferably something valuable and precious. Every time she tried to remember something about her past, before Camp Jupiter, before Lupa, she couldn't. She hit an invisible wall in her brain that had been put there without her permission. I mean, isn't a good rule of thumb that if you're going to attempt a construction project in someone's brain, you should probably ask if it's okay first? Right? But this person, whoever invaded Ailee's head, had apparently ignored that.

To add to the frustration, Ailee still hadn't been claimed. Praetor Reyna had actually talked to her about that. She said that the gods had gotten a lot better since Percy Jackson and the Greeks won the Battle of Manhattan, but sometimes they just…forgot. She had been about to say something else, but just then her fellow praetor, Frank Zhang, had run up shouting something about a wild Pegasus trampling the strawberry fields (another way Greeks had affected the Roman city), and she had run off.

To add to her frustration, Romans were so _orderly_. Ailee liked it a bit freer, more fun. What's the harm in a good joke now and then? Though they had loosened up quite a lot over the years, Romans just were so neat and even warlike. She was sure Anna would like it here much more.

_Anna._ Ailee sat up with a jolt, heart thumping so hard she was sure her ribs would break. _Anna._ A face swam into her mind. Was it her? But no. The girl had longer hair, the same silky chocolate as hers but the length was almost to her waist. And her eyes were a soft brown, flecked with lighter bits here and there. Ailee touched her face self-consciously. They had the same high cheekbones; olive skin…Her mole was on her right cheek, though. Ailee's was on her left. _Anna_, she thought again. This was Anna. And for some reason, she was meant to find her.

Ailee scrambled to her feet. She ran down the hill and—SMACK!—hit a body. She fell backwards onto the grass and looked up. It was Jack. Her face immediately turned bright red as he reached out a hand to help her. "Eager to see me, huh?" he asked teasingly, an easy smile stretching across his face.

"Sorry," she muttered, cheeks producing enough heat to restart the sun.

"So!" Jack said cheerfully. "What's up?" He flicked a bit of his brown hair out of his gorgeous hazel eyes. Ailee almost melted.

"Um, well, I remembered something!" she said, the words alone giving her a warm, fuzzy feeling. "A girl. Anna. She looks, well, she looks like me. I think I'm meant to find her."

"Okay," Jack said, nodding. "When do we leave?"

"_What_?"

"Well, you're meant to find her, and as far as we know she's not at this camp, so, we have to leave."

"No no no, I got that. Going on illegal treks across the country to find a girl I've only just remembered exists? Totally my thing. But…we?"

"Well, I can't exactly let you go alone. Two unaccompanied minors are better than one, right? So, I ask again: When do we leave?"

**Hope you liked it! Again, I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Aaaaaaand, here we are again: BACK TO NORMAL! As far as I know, the story is once again on track. DryParatroopa and anyone else who cares to, obviously edits/suggestions are extremely helpful and I will love you forever for giving them to me. Gods, wouldn't it be useful if this thing did spellcheck? At least it does italics. _Type your review here_ does not and I will eternally hate the website makers for not enabling that. If anyone has actually figured out how to do it, you are the key to my sanity, okay? Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stupid. Author. Stupid. Author. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! (Read DryParatroopa's second review for a short summary) I'll have to, like, delete some chapters or something…my mind went in two different directions at once. Here's my excuse: ****_It was a dumb blonde moment._**** Kay?**

**Long story short: In one chapter, Ailee was claimed…in another, it said she ****_hadn't_**** been claimed. LET'S JUST GO WITH OPTION TWO, OKAY? Otherwise you've, like, completely ruined this whole mystery-thrill-suspense-****torture the readers****—I mean, ****_be nice to the readers_**** thing I have going here. **

**Well! I have been ****_very _****bad at updating…even though I consider six chapters in less than a week a new record. Still! Now that it is Saturday I can once again cater to your every whim, okay? So no murdering me just 'cause I took a few days off, yeah? Good. I'm glad we've come to a virtual (aka invented in my head) understanding. SPARKLES AND SUGARY UNICORN FLUFF FOR ALL! I quote my imagination that invented Sugary Unicorn Fluff: ****_Sugary Unicorn Fluff is a completely artificial product and no unicorns were harmed in its making. _****See? We're all good, and I'm sure you're 1) thinking I'm weirder than ever (no I am not, I have always been this bad ****J****) and 2) wanting to kill me for making such a long author's note WHICH YOU SHOULD BE READING (!) and 3) oh wait, there was no 3. Sorry! Onwards we go!**

**ENJOY!**

…

**Hmm…Should I do Anna or Ailee? GOT IT! Ailee, my darling, we must catch up. Wait…we caught up last chapter. All righty then, Anna dear, I really must apologize for forgetting about you…AHH! SHE'S AFTER ME! HELP! HELP! Just kidding. Still here!**

ANNA

Anna woke up the next morning after a long, peaceful sleep. No nightmares, shockingly. The Hermes cabin was so silent…wait, she wasn't in the Hermes cabin. She was allowed one blissful moment of confusion, then her brain was flooded with…well, everything.

_Darn it,_ she thought. _Flashback city, here I come. You know, I'm getting sick of this memory stuff…_

_When Hecate had finished her dramatic speech, Anna had blacked out. Again. When she woke up, of course no time had passed, and of course nobody remembered Hecate. _

_Stewart and Anna had sat silently for a few moments, listening to the campers sing. "So," Anna said quietly. "Should I tell Chiron?"_

_"Tell him what?" Stewart asked, his round brown eyes showing nothing but innocence and confusion._

_"You know," Anna had said. "Remember this morning?" She was more annoyed than worried. How could Stu forget? It had been the biggest moment of her life—the parts she remembered, anyways._

_"Yeah," Stewart said. "It was normal. I gave you an apple, you said you owed me. I said we should play Pac Man, you bugged me, and then we went to archery with my cabin and the rest of the Hermes kids. Well, I mean, you're not exactly a Hermes kid. You're still…you know. Unclaimed. But—"_

_"Stewart," Anna interrupted. "You're lying."_

_"No," he protested. "Annie, you okay?"_

_"Of course. Why would I be—" Anna stopped. In the sudden silence, the crackle of the campfire was deafening. "What…?"_

_"Anna," Stewart said, voice hushed. "Look."_

_Anna shivered. It was the same thing he'd said when she had been claimed. Claimed. Claimed. Claimed. The word echoed in her head. Dreading the sight, she followed Stewart's gaze, just in time to catch the fading trident._

_"You have been claimed," Chiron's face was lined and his eyes were ancient, and Anna suddenly wondered if he knew. If he hadn't forgotten. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, Lord of the Sea. Hail, Anna Thyme, Daughter of Poseidon."_

_"All hail the Daughter of Poseidon," echoed the campers, kneeling. That had been the beginning of when Anna's life fell apart._

_She had moved to the Poseidon cabin. It was already in use, sort of. Percy Jackson lived here, or he used to. Remnants of his teen self were everywhere. Pictures of him with his friends, with his mom. Pictures of times past._

_Anna had taken herself and her stuff to the bunk farthest inside the cabin, in a nook off to the side. Apparently Percy hadn't discovered it, or hadn't found it interesting enough. She dusted it off and piled her stuff there. There was a nice little window with a pleasant view of the lake. Shockingly, Anna fell asleep almost instantly…and here she was._

Anna opened her eyes, again. She suddenly felt suffocated by the cramped space, and bolted out into the main part of the cabin. She screeched to a sudden halt, however. A figure stood in the doorway. It turned around. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long, long time…"

**Dun dun dun dun! Please review, bug me about my mistakes, etc. I just wanted to give a shout-out to Russo'sRainbows. I've been reading her story quite a lot lately and I wanted to say, I LOVE IT! Since the review-thingy isn't working. You all should read it, seriously. To quote foreverskysong, another awesome author, "Bring a box or tissues…or three." Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh. HERMES, DO YOU HATE ME?! The thing that happened on chapter 5 has happened again. Luckily, I, being the awesome author that I am, noticed right away and I will now repost...*sigh* Can you try to review, please? Please? It's like, for all I know nobody could have touched Chapters...uh...6-8. So, yeah. REVIEW! I WILL REWARD YOU! (how, I have no idea-but I'll think of something. Hey, maybe your reward could be me WRITING THIS STORY?! Sorry. Don't mean to go into full Coach Hedge/Clarisse mode on y'all. But reviews would be awesome!)**

**Chapter 8 is here! Finally! All right, no new reviews. ****L Therefore, we shall go right to the story. Enjoy!**

AILEE

Ailee walked quickly into her cohort's bunk. It was deserted. That's right; she was supposed to be at classes. Oh well. It wasn't the first time she hadn't showed up, and anyways, they'd be gone in ten minutes.

Ailee grabbed an enchanted satchel from the self. It could fit anything of any size, never running out of room. "I'll just be borrowing this for a while, Marcus," she said to herself, relishing the taste of sweet revenge on the boy who was so mean to her. "Ha ha," she whispered.

Ailee had a large stash of denarii, not to mention drachmas that visiting Greeks had left behind. She stuffed in some basic toiletries, new clothes, another pair of shoes, and some T-shirts and jeans. She added a few magical explosives that would only go off if she commanded them to (magic word: Εκραγεί. Greek for explode. She loved Abby Stoll very much.), and some weapons. She kept her dagger sheathed and in her pocket.

Ailee heaved the pack onto her back and exited the bunk. She lingered near the doorway, not wanting to forget anything. "Goodbye," she whispered, and ran off into the distance.

**Hope you liked it! As always, review, review, review! Sorry for the slow update. I had this written, then I procrastinated. Plus my mom made me practice. (I play the viola and I'm not good at "remembering" to practice. Aka, I avoid it as long as possible.) Anyways! See y'all later! Cheers! (ooh, it's shorter than I realized. More is coming! No need to kill the author!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**My goodness, it's been so long since I've updated! I'm sorry! I sort of had this huge burst at the beginning, then lost interest…and had writer's block…but anyways, here's what I've got. I'm not replying to individual reviews anymore but thanks to those of you who haven't gotten mentioned yet since you reviewed: hm123 (More people died because I was trying to figure out some way to show Hades was angry as well as Poseidon and Zeus), DryParatroopa (will try to do longer chapters), Russo'sRainbow (totally fine you didn't sign in), and Kayla, guest (Ha ha, I'm always spelling stuff wrong too, even though I've been in three spelling bees…). THANK YOU, YOU ARE AWESOME! (Oh, and I guess I sort of replied to reviews there…)**

ANNA

Anna gasped and dropped her blanket. She opened her mouth but couldn't seem to form words. "Uh…I…" Real intelligent, Anna, she thought, cursing her immobile mouth.

The girl frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" She stared at Anna with her innocent sea-green eyes.

Anna swallowed, throat dry. "No. No, I'm fine…Why did you want to meet me?"

The girl brightened, standing up straighter and tucking her dark hair behind her ear. "Well, my name is Kayla. My dad is Percy Jackson. You've probably heard of him. He's pretty famous…"

Anna's brow furrowed. "Uh…I'm not sure. I have a really bad memory. Just tell me again."

Kayla grinned, showing off perfectly straight teeth with a small gap between her front teeth. Combined with her two messy pigtails, it made her look much younger. "Long story short, he came here when he was twelve. He defeated Kronos with my mom, Annabeth. Then he and the other Seven defeated Gaea, and he became even more of a hero than he already was. I'm…less of a hero." Kayla's face saddened, erasing the youth.

Anna's heart twisted. "Wow," she said. "But you must be really smart, too, like your mom."

Kayla beamed. "I helped design Olympus," she bragged, and Anna felt a twinge of affection for the kid.

Kayla studied Anna's face. "If you're a kid of Poseidon, how come you have brown eyes?"

"I don't kn—wait, did you say I have brown eyes?"

Kayla squinted. "Uh…well, it looks like you have brown but then…it flickers, sort of, and shows green. Like me," and she touched her face self-consciously.

Anna crossed the room in a few short strides. She stared hard at her face in the mirror, which was framed by pieces of coral and shells. Kayla was right. She'd see her usual brown, but then it would fizzle sort of, melting away in scratchy bits to reveal bright sea-green. But then the brown would creep back in…It was hypnotizing. Anna stood there for several moments, staring at her eyes.

"Anna…" came the distant voice. "Anna!"

Anna jerked herself out of the trance. "What? What's wrong?"

Kaylee was pale. "You just stood there," she whispered. "For a really long time, I couldn't get you to listen. I think we should see Chiron."

**I'm sorry if the ending was choppy; I had a hard time finding a good place to stop. Anyways, hope you liked it, I like reviews, and I apologize again for the super long update time. BTW, don't feel obligated to read author's notes. There's not usually important stuff in there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I am a totally evil author. Yes, you have permission to hate me. But on the bright side, I've decided that you have suffered long enough. My new motto: Chapter 10 or Bust! And since none of my other stories have gotten that far, Twin Terrors it is! And as for reviews: Thanks Kayla! I think you should totally get an account. And I looked up Leven Thumps- it looks good. Thanks for the suggestion!**

AILEE

Ailee trudged along, kicking rocks. Jack walked beside her. So far, they hadn't really gotten anywhere. Ailee had a feeling they were supposed to go east, so they had done that. But they'd only been walking since dawn, and they were maybe getting in two and a half miles an hour if they were optimistic. Ailee did the math in her head. Roughly seventeen miles.

Ailee let out a despairing groan.

"What's wrong?" asked Jack, sounding more curious than concerned.

"Not to sound whiny or anything, but I'm exhausted," Ailee answered. "Not to mention hungry. And sore, for that matter."

"Me, too," Jack agreed. "And also hot. As in, temperature-wise…but I am pretty good-looking…" He flexed his bicep.

Ailee giggled and then blushed. He really was good-looking, she thought dreamily, but now was not the time for that.

"So, lunch?" she asked hopefully.

Jack winked. "Got us covered!"

At Jack's suggestion, the two cut off the road into the nearby dense forest, where they ate a quiet lunch. When they were done, Jack stood.

Ailee scrambled to her feet, holding her trash. "Oh, leave it," Jack said.

Ailee frowned. "Shouldn't we throw it away? Love the earth, and all that?"

Jack laughed. "Meh, it's biodegradable."

Ailee didn't move. "Are you sure?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure." He stormed towards the road.

Ailee, stung, stuffed the trash into her bag. But when she returned to the side of the road, Jack was waiting with a smile. "I'm sorry," he said. "I guess I overreacted."

Ailee, relieved, replied, "It's okay." And they continued walking.

Absolutely nothing happened. They made small talk. But mostly they were silent, and when the sun began to sink below the horizon, they set up camp in the forest. They each had some food, and then Ailee stretched out in her sleeping bag.

Despite the hard ground, she was asleep almost instantly.

**Yeah, kinda boring. But I have a plan for the story: about nine or so more chapters, and then maybe a sequel story, I think. But don't hold me to it; things might change... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys…still here. I mean, you know that because I posted Chapter 10. Please review! I don't really have any other way of knowing if you guys actually read the chapter. I mean, I can look at views on the traffic graph. But for all I know, you could have scrolled through quickly and moved on. Anyways! Hope you like it!**

ANNA

"Go to the Big House?" Anna repeated numbly.

"Yeah," Kayla said shakily. "I think we should ask Chiron…what happened."

"Okay," Anna consented softly. She felt helpless and scared, not feelings she liked. Then she thought of Stewart. How he didn't remember…and the world swam and went black.

Anna woke suddenly. She blinked and rubbed her scratchy eyes. When she swallowed, her throat felt dry. There was an odd taste in her mouth.

"You're awake," came a familiar voice.

"Stewart?" rasped Anna hopefully.

Stewart's face swam into view. He looked tired and drawn, his face haggard, the shadows under his eyes dark and pronounced. "Hey, Anna. How do you feel?"

Anna was too tired to even glare at him. "Absolutely awful. What happened?"

Stewart sighed. "Kayla says that you looked at your eyes in the mirror and you just stood there for a long time, like you were hypnotized. Vanity issues much?"

Anna cracked a small smile. "Shut up, Stu."

"Anyways, then you fainted. You hit your head pretty hard on the desk—"

"I did?"

"Yup," He moved closer and took her hand, placing it at the back of her head on the left side. Anna could feel a huge bump and some bandages. She pressed on it experimentally and yelped in pain.

"Ow!"

"Anna," Stewart said exasperatedly.

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, here we—you—are. Chiron should be in any moment—"

Chiron clopped in. "Hello Anna, Stewart. Stewart, I need to speak with Anna, if you don't mind. Kayla is waiting on the porch, if you like." He waited until Stewart had risen and exited, casting an apologetic, anxious look at Anna as he went.

Chiron lowered himself into his wheelchair. He sighed deeply.

"So…" Anna prompted him.

Chiron looked at her. He had never looked so old, Anna thought. "You are an interesting case, Miss Thyme." He studied her a moment more. "I am granting you a quest."

"A quest?! Why? Shouldn't I, like, stay and heal or something? Who would go with me? Why would I need a quest anyways? Shouldn't we be looking for Ailee?" Anna gasped. _Ailee._ "Wait. Ailee. I think she's…I think I'm supposed to find her. Okay, I need a quest. Like, now. And can I have some ambrosia? Like, now. I don't exactly want to leave with…this." She gestured emphatically at her head.

"Well, I'm very sorry, but you can't go without your head," Chiron told her sternly.

Anna sat stunned for a second, then she snorted, a grin spreading across her face.

"Fast thinking, Miss Thyme. Yes, you can have ambrosia. As for a quest, I think you'd better visit the Oracle."

ONE HOUR LATER

Anna finally had reached the top. She had a small stitch in her side from running the whole way, but otherwise the climb had been refreshing. She took a moment to catch her breath, then looked around. Chiron had said there would be a cave…there!

Anna took a reluctant step inside. The interior was dimly lit and torches flickered on the walls. Anna shivered. Shadows jumped on the wall and Anna felt her heartbeat speed up. Then a figure emerged from the darkness beyond…

Suddenly blinding light filled the cavern. "Well, that's much better," came a cheerful voice. Anna looked up, startled, to see a smiling, middle-aged woman with wild red hair and lots of freckles.

"Uh…hello?" Anna stammered. "I'm Anna Thyme, they said, um, I should find the Oracle but I thought she was, um, a mummy." She blushed furiously.

"Oh no, she…retired, shall we say, years ago. I'm Rachel, by the way. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She stuck out a hand.

Anna shook it, realizing as she did so that her palms were extremely sweaty. Feeling embarrassed, she wiped them (hopefully discreetly) on her denim shorts. "You know your initials spell 'red'," she blurted before she could stop herself.

Rachel laughed. "You know, that's the first time anyone's told me that since Annabeth."

Anna, still feeling awkward, fidgeted with her camp necklace. It was just a leather string. No beads yet.

Rachel gasped and sat down suddenly on the stool behind her. Anna hadn't noticed it before. Rachel's eyes were glowing eerie green, and as she opened her mouth, smoke poured from it. She spoke in a raspy voice.

_You shall go west and find the girl who has gone._

_Betrayal and anger from the Lord of Time's pawn._

_A cursed dagger will find its way home._

_Soul taken early, forced to roam._

Rachel's eyes stopped glowing and she blinked dazedly. Anna stumbled backwards. She had to get out of here. Heedless to Rachel's calls after her, Anna sprinted out of the cave into the sunlight…

But the words of the prophecy clung to her like smoke.

**:) As always, reviews appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
